1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display device and a flat lamp, and more particularly, to a display device and a flat lamp that have simple structures and can be fabricated using simple processes, and a method of fabricating the display device and the flat lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels (PDPs) that are considered to substitute for conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are flat panel display apparatuses. In the PDPs, a discharge gas is contained between two substrates, on which a plurality of electrodes is formed, a discharge voltage is applied to the discharge gas to generate ultraviolet rays, and then, the ultraviolet rays excite phosphor layers formed in a predetermined pattern to emit visible rays and to display a desired image.
Generally, plasma display panels use a discharge gas, for example, Xe. During the discharge, gas is ionized and a plasma discharge occurs, the excited Xe is stabilized while generating ultraviolet rays.
However, in order to display images in a typical plasma display panel, a high energy that can ionize the discharge gas is required, and thus, a high driving voltage is applied. However, the luminous efficiency of the plasma display panel is relatively low.
In addition, the typical plasma display panel has a complex structure, and thus, costs for manufacturing the display are high and it is difficult to realize a high image resolution. Therefore, display apparatuses having new structures should be developed.